Forbidden Love
by WhitexFox
Summary: Haine and Takanari, 2 people madly in love but something is always coming between them that could lead to the death of the Togu. Secretly meeting up and seeing each other is a good idea, or is it? HainexTakanari


_Im a huge fan of The Gentlemen's Alliance Cross big time! i thought that it had an amazing storyline to it as well.....I first read the series this past summer and automatically fell in love with it so now im writing my first fanfic for this story and i hope you guys will enjoy it too!! HainexTakanari!!_

_

* * *

_

Haine, please forgive me. I did what I had to do in order for you to be protected, I didn't want you to get hurt because of me. I had to be a little selfish with my feelings towards you, I just didn't want to lose you even if you think you hate me now. Well I wouldn't mind as long as no one is going to touch you. Shizumasa is a much better person then I am, I bet he would make you happier. I will still love you no matter what happens.

----Takanari Togu

* * *

"I don't understand Ushio, every time I tried to show my affection towards him, he just pushes me away! What did I do wrong?" Haine cried her eyes out into her hands while Ushio aided her by rubbing her back.

"It's not your problem, I have always thought that there was a bad vibe coming from the emperor. For some reason he is hiding something, but if I were you Haine I wouldn't worry about a thing," noted Ushio. Haine stopped her crying and gazed into her friend's eyes and hugged her tightly.

"Wow Ushio, only your words can always make me feel a lot better! I guess I will try and forget but its going to be tough." Ushio just looked down at Haine and stood up from her seat.

"I wish you best of luck Haine, but I have to go right now. I'm kind of trying to get me and my father's relationship a little closer then what it is."

"Oh I'm so proud of you Ushio! Please do your best and don't worry about me, I have to stay a little late here sorting out the Student Council papers since no one else does it," smiled Haine. Ushio gave Haine a big hug and walked out of the room leaving Haine by herself.

"Ok well let's see here, I better get to work before it gets dark out or else I would be in big trouble," Haine grabbed half of the stack of files and carried them into the file room. Not too long after that she started to hum a little tune while her long orange hair bounced as she inserted the files into their proper spot.

Haine got so into her work that she didn't even notice someone entering the Student Council room. The person noticed the little singing and saw that the file room door was wide open so he walked right inside welcoming himself. The light from the lights over head caused the blueness from his hair to really pop out but Haine never paid mind to this figure.

The man walked up right behind Haine and just waited for her to turn around, which she did in a matter of seconds right after she put three files up. As she turned around she ran right into the figure causing all the files to fly everywhere but Haine didn't even advert her gaze from the person.

"Tak…Takanari-sama?! What are you doing here so late?" Haine tried her best to talk right and not to cry.

"Well I came to pick up my bag and I noticed that someone else was in here so I decided to go check it out before I go," said Takanari.

Haine quickly looked away and knelt down to pick up the fallen papers. "Well I guess I shouldn't waste your time then emperor," said Haine sadly. Takanari just couldn't stand it anymore. He hated it how Haine referred to him as emperor, especially if she calls him that. Takanari swiftly grabbed Haine's arms, pulled her up and pinned her to the wall.

"Why must you call me emperor Haine? You know that I don't like being called that from you." Haine looked away sadly as she was still pinned.

"I'm just your Platinum Takanari and nothing else. I really tried to show my love and affection towards you but I always get blown off especially after what you said to me," cried Haine.

Takanari couldn't take it anymore, he felt like he was going to get torn apart as well. "Haine, look at me please? The reason why I said those things to you was to protect you. I feel like something is going to happen to you because of me. I didn't want anything to happen to you! Please understand me!" Haine stared into the emperor's eyes as he tried to beg forgiveness. This wanted Haine to cry anymore. Takanari gave up so he cupped her chin and pulled Haine into a kiss. Haine quickly responded and wrapped and tightened her arms around Takanari's neck, not wanting him to ever go. Takanari responded and wrapped his arms around her petite waist tightly.

"Haine, do you know that I love you too? I just wanted you to be safe."

"Takanari- sama, I know and I really love you too! I just don't want to part from you now, I want to stay by your side wherever you go," pleaded Haine. "I love you so much that I don't want to lose you at all, I want you all to myself Takanari-sama."

Takanari smiled and said, "and I want you all Haine, no sharing is aloud!" Haine smiled as she kissed the emperor again only to be interrupted by a door slamming open.

"Takanari!! Takanari!! He's here," panted Touya. Takanari's eyes widened as he went towards the window and noticed a black car with someone coming out. "Quickly Takanari, we must go!"

"What's going on Takanari-sama?!" said Haine.

"Something that I have to run away from that involves life or death!"


End file.
